deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Web Novel
Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody (デスマーチからはじまる異世界狂想曲, Desu Māchi Kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyōsōkyoku) is a Web Novel written by Hiro Ainana at user-generated content site Shōsetsuka ni Narō in 2013. It was later adapted into a light novel in 2014, inspiration for the manga and then anime. Original works can be found at syosetu, it released every Sunday JST. After that the unofficial english translation will be started and the finished translation can be found at sousetsuka blog. Chapter List Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Chapter 10-1 Sea Travel Chapter 10-2 The Two Earldoms Chapter 10-3 To the Labyrinth City Chapter 10-4 Explorer Guild Chapter 10-5 To the Labyrinth Chapter 10-6 Passage of Death Chapter 10-7 Labyrinth Exploration Chapter 10-8 Labyrinth Exploration (2) Chapter 10-9 Labyrinth Exploration (3) Chapter 10-10 Labyrinth Exploration (4) Chapter 10-11 The Value of Safe Return Chapter 10-12 Courtesy Calls Chapter 10-13 Courtesy Calls (2) Chapter 10-14 Mansion of Ivy Chapter 10-15 Red Iron Plate Chapter 10-16 Guild Disturbance Chapter 10-17 Temporary Residence Chapter 10-18 Temporary Residence (2) Chapter 10-19 Manager of the Mansion Chapter 10-20 New Hunting Ground Chapter 10-21 New Hunting Ground (2) Chapter 10-22 New Hunting Ground (3) Revised Chapter 10-23 Residences of the Mansion Chapter 10-24 Explorers Chapter 10-25 Explorers (2) Chapter 10-26 Dinner and Personal Connections Chapter 10-27 Dinner and Personal Connections (2) Chapter 10-28 Princess and Lost Thieves Chapter 10-29 Lost Thief Extermination Chapter 10-30 Lost Thief Extermination (2) Chapter 10-31 Fiend Drug Chapter 10-32 Fiend Drug (2) Chapter 10-33 Fiend Drug (3) Chapter 10-34 Fiend Drug (4) Chapter 10-35 Selection Test Chapter 10-35-2 Banquet and the Truth of Beria Version Chapter 10-36 The Man in Black Clothes Chapter 10-37 The Man in Black Clothes (2) Chapter 10-38 The Man in Black Clothes (3) Chapter 10-39 Training Chapter 10-40 Training (2) Chapter 10-41 Magic Metals Chapter 10-42 Mithril Plate Chapter 10-43 Mithril Plate (2) Chapter 10-44 The Face under the Mask Chapter 10-45 Mithril Plate (3) Chapter 10-46 Mithril Plate (4) Chapter 10-47 Mithril Plate (5) Chapter 10-48 Dog-Head Demon Lord Chapter 10-49 Dog-Head Demon Lord (2) Chapter 10-50 Floor Master Chapter 10-51 Floor Master (2) Chapter 10-Intermission 1 Mochi Pounding Chapter 10-Intermission 2 Pochi and Tama's Part Time Job Chapter 10-SS 1 First Carbonated Water Chapter 10-SS 2 Fortunate Children Chapter 10-SS 3 Daily Life of Explorers Wing Silver Sword Chapter 10-SS 4 Tama's Stroll Chapter 10-Intermission 3 The Adventure of Ninja Tama Chapter 10-SS 5 Lulu's Kitchen Knife Chapter 10-SS 6 Hamburg Steak Fraud Chapter 10-SS 7 Letters to Yuni Chapter 10-SS 8 Liza's Buying and Eating Chapter 10-SS 9 The Trick to Enjoy Food Carts Chapter 10-SS 10 Very Popular Chapter 10-Intermission 4 Golden Knight and the Caged Birds Chapter 10-Intermission 5 The Journey of Zena Squad Chapter 10-Intermission 6 The Journey of Zena Squad (2) Chapter 10-Intermission 7 The Journey of Zena Squad (3) Chapter 10-SS 11 Hot Sand Extra Hard Training Chapter 10-SS 12 Hot Sand Extra Hard Training (2) Flying Boots Arc Chapter 10-SS 13 The Melancholy of Leriril Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Chapter 13-1 Ascending Peerage Chapter 13-2 New Year Works Chapter 13-3 Royal Academy Chapter 13-4 New Year Special Training Chapter 13-5 At The Royal Castle Chapter 13-6 Royal Academy (2) Chapter 13-7 Scattering Bait Chapter 13-8 Princess of the Forbidden Library Chapter 13-9 Fujisan Mountains Shrine Chapter 13-10 Arrest Chapter 13-11 Arrest (?)the titles are the same Chapter 13-12 Luncheon with Earl Seryuu Chapter 13-13 Evening Party at the Royal Capital Chapter 13-14 Evening Party at the Royal Capital (2) Chapter 13-15 Royal Capital Sightseeing, Downtown Arc Chapter 13-16 Royal Capital Sightseeing, Downtown Arc (2) Chapter 13-17 Royal Capital Sightseeing, Downtown Arc (3) Chapter 13-18 Satou and Kuro Chapter 13-19 Nanashi and Arisa Chapter 13-20 Nanashi and Arisa (2) Chapter 13-21 The Princess's Tea Party Chapter 13-22 The Princess's Tea Party (2) Chapter 13-23 Outcome of the Tea Party Chapter 13-24 Secret of the Red Rope Chapter 13-25 Secret of the Red Rope (2) Chapter 13-26 The Third Auction Day Chapter 13-27 The Third Auction Day (2) Chapter 13-28 Orb Chapter 13-29 Behind the Orbs (1) Chapter 13-30 Behind the Orbs (2) Chapter 13-31 Demon Lord Shin Chapter 13-32 Demon Lord Shin (2) Chapter 13-33 Demon Lord Shin (3) Chapter 13-34 The King's Request Chapter 13-35 Escort Chapter 13-36 Inauguration Chapter 13-37 Inauguration (2) Chapter 13-38 Inauguration (3) Typo Chapter 13-Intermission 1 Want to Practice Magic Arc Chapter 13-Intermission 2 John Smith Chapter 13-SS 1 Liza the Magic Spear Chapter 13-SS 2 Satou's Inspection Chapter 13-SS 3 The Phantom Underground Empire Chapter 13-SS 4 Excursion Chapter 13-SS 5 Southern Island Chapter 13-SS 6 Tifaliza Volume 14 Chapter 14-1 Sightseeing Base Chapter 14-2 At the Labyrinth City Chapter 14-3 At the Labyrinth City (2) Chapter 14-4 Yowok Kingdom Chapter 14-5 Yowok Kingdom (2) Chapter 14-6 Holy State Parion Revised Chapter 14-7 Holy State Parion (2) Chapter 14-8 Holy State Parion (3) Revised Chapter 14-9 Racial Difference Chapter 14-10 Rumor about the Apostle Chapter 14-11 The Territory of Marquis Ganika Chapter 14 ss (?) The Territory of Marquis Ganika, Later Chapter 14-12 Territory of Duke Oyugock (1) Chapter 14-13 Territory of Duke Oyugock (2) Chapter 14-14 Bolhart (1) Chapter 14-15 Bolhart (2) Chapter 14-16 Muno Earldom Chapter 14-17 Muno Earldom (2) Chapter 14-18 Muno Earldom (3) Chapter 14-19 Muno Earldom (4) Chapter 14-20 Snow Kingdom (1) Chapter 14-21-SS Snow Kingdom (2) SS Chapter 14-22 Snow Kingdom (3) Chapter 14-23 Snow Kingdom (4) Chapter 14-24 Snow Kingdom (5) Chapter 14-25 Snow Kingdom (6) Chapter 14-26 Snow Kingdom (7) Chapter 14-27 Journey Across the Eastern Countries Chapter 14-28 Water Peach Kingdom (1) Chapter 14-29 Water Peach Kingdom (2) Chapter 14-30 Water Peach Kingdom (3) Chapter 14-31 Water Peach Kingdom (4) Chapter 14-32 Water Peach Kingdom (5) Chapter 14-33 Research and an Act in Daily Life Chapter 14-34 Wyvern Kingdom (1) Road to the Dragon Shrine Chapter 14-35 Wyvern Kingdom (2) Meeting at the Dragon Shrine Chapter 14-36 Wyvern Kingdom (3) Shippu the Lesser Dragon Chapter 14-37 Wyvern Kingdom (4) Lesser Dragon Bouryu VS Liza Chapter 14-38 Wyvern Kingdom (5) At the Black Dragon Mountains Chapter 14-39 Wyvern Kingdom (6) Silga Castle Chapter 14-40 Wyvern Kingdom (7) Turmoil at the Checking Station Chapter 14-41 Wyvern Kingdom (8) The Fake Apostle Chapter 14-42 Wyvern Kingdom (9) Cleaning-up Chapter 14-43 War Kingdom (1) Scientific Weapons Chapter 14-44 War Kingdom (2) Dragon Riders Chapter 14-45 War Kingdom (3) The Weasel's Aim Chapter 14-46 War Kingdom (4) Interrogation Chapter 14-47 Follow-up Processing Chapter 14-Intermission 1 Ancient Dragon Continent and Primeval Magic Chapter 14-SS 1 People of the Ancient Dragon Continent Chapter 14-Intermission 2 Immigrants of Governor Pendragon Chapter 14-Intermission 3 Satou's Research (1) Chapter 14-Intermission 4 Satou's Research (2) Volume 15 Chapter 15-1 To the Weasel Empire Chapter 15-2 Parish Chapter 15-3 An Ordinary Village Chapter 15-4 An Ordinary Town Chapter 15-5 An Ordinary Town (2) Chapter 15-6 Temple Knights Chapter 15-7 Dejima Island Chapter 15-8 Dejima Island (2) Chapter 15-9 Phantasmal Labyrinth Chapter 15-10 Phantasmal Labyrinth (2) Chapter 15-11 Phantasmal Labyrinth (3) Chapter 15-12 Hero in the Labyrinth Chapter 15-Intermission Hero's Break Chapter 15-13 Hero in the Labyrinth (2) Chapter 15-14 Hero VS Demon Lord Chapter 15-15 Hero VS Demon Lord (2) Chapter 15-16 Hero VS Demon Lord (3) Chapter 15-17 Celebration Chapter 15-SS The Melancholy of Dungeon Core Chapter 15-18 Intermission Chapter 15-19 Weasel Empire, at the Imperial Capital Chapter 15-20 The Empire's Subjects Chapter 15-21 Brains Chapter 15-22 Audience Chapter 15-23 The Forbidden Science Chapter 15-24 Trazayuya Chapter 15-25 Dungeon's Function Chapter 15-26 God's Breath Chapter 15-27 Divine Punishment Chapter 15-28 Divine Punishment (2), the Power of Science Chapter 15-29 Divine Punishment (3), Satou's Identity Chapter 15-30 Divine Punishment (4) Basis Chapter 15-31 The Golden Knights' Deployment, Preparation (1) Chapter 15-32 The Golden Knights' Deployment, Preparation (2) Chapter 15-33 The Golden Knights' Deployment (1) Chapter 15-34 Golden Knights' Deployment (2), Seryuu City's Boy Knight Chapter 15-35 Golden Knights' Deployment (3), Little Hero Chapter 15-36 Divine Punishment (5), The Forbidden Knights Chapter 15-37 Divine Punishment (6), Hero Meiko Chapter 15-38 Divine Punishment (7), Hero Vs Demon Lord Chapter 15-39 Divine Punishment (8), Dog Hero Pochi Chapter 15-40 Divine Punishment (9), Reinforcements Chapter 15-41 Divine Punishment (10), End Chapter 15-42 Mastermind Chapter 15-43 New World (1) Chapter 15-44 New World (2) Chapter 15-Intermission 1 Hayato Masaki Chapter 15-Intermission 2 At the Eastern End of the Continent (1) Chapter 15-Intermission 3 At the Eastern End of the Continent (2) Chapter 15-Intermission 4 At Muno Earldom Chapter 15-Intermission 5. At Muno Earldom (2) Chapter 15-Intermission 6. A Peaceful Day Arisa Chapter 15-Intermission 7. The Journey of John Smith Chapter 15-Intermission 8. Rumor of Demon Lord Slayer Chapter 15-Intermission 9. Divine Punishment Day, Front Line Chapter 15-Intermission 10. Ruin Exploration Volume 16 Chapter 16-1. Effect of Slaying Demon Lord Chapter 16-2. The Royal Castle's Salon Chapter 16-3. Imperial Princess Marriage Chapter 16-4. Inspections Chapter 16-5. Various Conclusions Chapter 16-6. Holy Shell Mobile Armor (1) Chapter 16-7. Holy Shell Mobile Armor (2) Chapter 16-8. Ringrande's Homecoming Chapter 16-9. Sera's Resolution Chapter 16-10. Behind the Ceremony (1) Chapter 16-11. Behind the Ceremony (2) Chapter 16-12. A Conversation with God Tenion Chapter 16-13. End of the Assailants (1) Chapter 16-14. End of the Assailants (2) Chapter 16-15. New Journey Chapter 16-16. To the Country of Sun (1) Chapter 16-Intermission 1. Royal Capital Then Chapter 16-17. To the Country of Sun (2) Chapter 16-18. To the Country of Sun (3) Chapter 16-19. Heraruon Temple Chapter 16-20. Sania Kingdom (1) Chapter 16-21. Sania Kingdom (2) Chapter 16-22. Sania Kingdom (3) Chapter 16-23. Land King's Subjugation Fight Chapter 16-24. Sania Kingdom (4) Chapter 16-25. Garleon Union (1) Chapter 16-26. Garleon Union (2) Chapter 16-27. Garleon Union (3) Chapter 16-28. Garleon Union (4) Chapter 16-29. Garleon Union (5) Chapter 16-30. Garleon Union (6) Chapter 16-31. Garleon Union (7) Chapter 16-32. Garleon Union (8) Chapter 16-33. Garleon Union (9) Chapter 16-34. Garleon Union (10) Chapter 16-35. Earl Seryuu's Foster Daugther (1) Chapter 16-36. Earl Seryuu's Foster Daugther (2) Chapter 16-37. Nation Sheriffald (1) Chapter 16-38. Nation Sheriffald (2) Chapter 16-39. Nation Sheriffald (3) Chapter 16-40. Nation Sheriffald (4) Chapter 16-41. Nation Sheriffald (5) Chapter 16-42. Nation Sheriffald (6) Chapter 16-43. The Four Heroes (1) Chapter 16-44. The Four Heroes (2) Chapter 16-45. Pier Rock Kingdom, Oblation Contest (1) Chapter 16-46. Trial of Zaikuon (1) Chapter 16-47. Trial of Zaikuon (2) Chapter 16-48. Trial of Zaikuon (3) Chapter 16-49. Trial of Zaikuon (4) Chapter 16-50. Vampires Chapter 16-51. Guardian Dragon Chapter 16-52. Sage's Tower Chapter 16-53. Sage's Tower (2) Chapter 16-54. Sage's Tower (3) Chapter 16-55. Sage's Tower (4) Chapter 16-56. Sage's Tower (5) Chapter 16-57. Sage's Tower (6) Chapter 16-58.Intermission 2. behind the incidents Chapter 16-59. Sage's Tower (7) Chapter 16-60. Sage's Tower (8) Chapter 16-61. Sage's Tower (9) Chapter 16-62. Holy State Parion, again(1) Chapter 16-63. Holy State Parion, again(2) Chapter 16-64. Holy State Parion, again(3) Chapter 16-65. Holy State Parion, again(4) Chapter 16-66. To Saga Empire Chapter 16-67. To Saga Empire (2) Chapter 16-68. Saga Empire, Battle at the Imperial Capital (1) Chapter 16-69. Saga Empire, Battle at the Imperial Capital (2) Chapter 16-70. Saga Empire, Battle at the Imperial Capital (3) Chapter 16-71. Saga Empire, Satou's Battle Chapter 16-72. Intermission: The House-Sitting Team and Small Accidents in the World Chapter 16-73. Intermission: The House-sitting Team and Small Accidents in the World (2) Chapter 16-74. Saga Empire, Battle at the Imperial Capital (4) Chapter 16-75. Saga Empire, Battle at the Imperial Capital (5) Chapter 16-76. Saga Empire, Battle at the Imperial Capital (6) Chapter 16-77. Saga Empire, Battle at the Imperial Capital (7) Chapter 16-78. Repatriation Chapter 16-79. Saga Empire, Satou's Battle (2) Chapter 16-80. God Keys Volume 17 Chapter 17-1. Ceremony Chapter 17-2. Garden Party (1) Chapter 17-3. Garden Party (2) Chapter 17-4. Purple Mound Chapter 17-5. To Realm of Gods Chapter 17-Intermission 1. The Melancholy of Liza Chapter 17-6. To Realm of Gods (2) Chapter 17-7. Reason Behind the Taboo Chapter 17-8. Growing Purple Mounds Category:Miscellaneous Category:Web Novel